marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhino
|home = New York City |membership = Sinister Six |occupation = Professional criminal Ex-mob enforcer |height = 7'5" |weight = 710 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = *Superhuman strength, speed and durability *Rhino armor grants high-level resistance to damage and extreme temperatures *Razor-sharp horns |voice actor = Fred Tatasciore |original appearance = Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-616) }} Aleksei Sytsevich, also known by his alias Rhino, is an antagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man. After spending years restrained in the Raft, the armored brute is released by Doctor Octopus, who makes him part of his supervillain group the Sinister Six. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who reprises his role as the Rhino from Spider-Man: Web of Shadows and the 2012 video game The Amazing Spider-Man. History Early history A former mob enforcer of Russian origin, Aleksei Sytsevich became known as the Rhino after having an experimental combat suit grafted to his skin. As the Rhino, he was one of the several meta-human villains that Spider-Man came to encounter early into his superhero career, having fought with him several times. While attempting to make off with millions in gold bullion, he and Spider-Man collided once more, with Rhino's near-indestructibility allowing him to nearly have the upper hand. Spider-Man would ultimately subdue him, however, sending him to the Raft supermax prison. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Sealed within his rhino suit, Aleksei wishes to shed the protective coverings and thuggish reputation as the Rhino, and Doctor Octopus promises to help him do it – in exchange for dismantling Norman Osborn and his empire once he's been freed from prison. Once sprung from prison, Rhino's task is to ascertain the supply routes of Oscorp's relief centers and lay waste to them. After attacking a Sable International outpost, he along with Scorpion interrogate the trapped Sable soldiers about the supply routes. He then crosses paths with Miles Morales, who is in the place searching for antibiotics for F.E.A.S.T. After an intense chase, Miles manages to escape Rhino by staying out of his sight and by tricking him with sounds around the ambient, much to the latter’s frustration and anger. Rhino is later intercepted by Spider-Man, and though Scorpion arrives to help, the two are overcome. This is partly due to the fact that Scorpion cannot help but taunt Rhino about his perceived shortcomings. Rhino charges him, and Spider-Man seals them both in a shipping container with his webbing. Characteristics Appearance Rhino is extremely tall (towering over most people) and incredibly muscular. Much of his body is covered in a gray armor suit designed after a rhino, which includes two metallic horns on his helmet. Personality Rhino is short-tempered and impulsive, often being mistaken for an idiot due to his tendency to act in rage and his imperfect English. He wishes for freedom from his suit and his identity as Rhino, and joins Doctor Octopus to do so. Although he's not the mindless brute as most people would assume, he also doesn't seem to have the artistic side he claims he does. Either he's much more poetic and articulate in private, or Doctor Octopus is just trying to be polite when describing Rhino as such in his taped message to him. Powers, abilities, and equipment Rhino possesses immense physical strength far exceeding that of a normal human. He is strong enough to rip boulder-sized chunks of concrete out of the ground, and can hurl them dozens if not hundreds of feet. His formidable strength also allows to him to create small but powerful shockwaves by stomping the ground, capable of injuring even the superhumanly durable Spider-Man if he is too close. Rhino has heightened levels of speed which, despite his large size, allows him to run at high velocities. This enables him to cause great harm to his opponents and the surrounding area while charging or ramming. Furthermore, Rhino displays incredible resilience to injury and durability, which makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle. Rhino is encased in a massive armored mech suit which is similar in appearance to the skin of an actual rhino, featuring two razor-sharp horns. The suit, which is permanently bonded to his form, enhances his strength and durability to a much more significant degree, granting him high levels of resistance to extreme temperatures, shock and explosive damage, and most acid solutions. Original appearance In the comics, Rhino was a member of the Sinister Six, although not of the original lineup. He first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #41 (October 1966). References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Bosses